1. Statement of the Technical Field
The invention concerns electronic devices. More particularly, the invention concerns electronic devices having reduced form factors.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various types of communication devices known in the art which facilitate communication among users remotely located from one another. One such communication device is a portable radio. The portable radio comprises a plurality of internal components that are encased in a housing thereof and a plurality of interface components which are disposed in the housing so as to be at least partially accessible to a user thereof. The interface components typically include a high Sound Pressure Level (“SPL”) audio speaker, a display screen and a keypad. In some conventional radios, the listed interface components are arranged thereon so that they do not overlap each other, but are horizontally aligned with each other as shown in FIGS. 1-2. Accordingly, each of the components has a horizontal center axis which is parallel with a horizontal center axis of the radio.
In other conventional radios, the display screen and keypad are arranged in the same manner as described above, i.e., they do not overlap each other and have horizontal center axes that are parallel to the horizontal center axis of the radio. However, the high SPL audio speaker is arranged so that it is at least partially behind the display screen, i.e., the display screen partially overlaps the high SPL speaker, as shown in FIGS. 3-4. This component overlapping configuration provides a radio with a decreased overall height as compared to that of the radio shown in FIGS. 1-2. Notably, the width of the radio shown in FIGS. 3-4 is larger than that of the radio shown in FIGS. 1-2. Also, the acoustic experience quality of users of the radio of FIGS. 3-4 is not as good as that of the radio of FIGS. 1-2.
In yet other conventional radios, the display screen and keypad are arranged in the same manner as described above, i.e., they do not overlap each other and have horizontal center axes that are parallel to the horizontal center axis of the radio. However, the high SPL audio speaker is arranged on the radio so that its horizontal center axis is angled toward the rear of the radio, i.e., the high SPL speaker has an “angled orientation” relative to the horizontal center axis of the radio, as shown in FIGS. 5-6. As a result of this “angled orientation”, the radio of FIGS. 5-6 has a smaller height as compared to the radio of FIGS. 1-2. Notably, the width of the radio shown in FIGS. 5-6 is the same as or substantially similar to that of the radio shown in FIGS. 1-2.